List of Pokémon
This page is a List of all the Pokémon 'appearing in the PCG franchise. In Pokémon Stop 1. Pikachu ''This Pokémon has electricity-storing pouches on its cheeks. These appear to become electrically charged during the night while Pikachu sleeps. It occasionally discharges electricity when it is dozy after waking up. When it releases pent-up energy in a burst, the electric power is equal to a lightning bolt. 2. Voltorb This Pokémon is the result of Poké-balls malfunctioning with a Pokémon inside. The resulting bio-technological hybrid can draw on the Poké-ball’s energy source to provide devastating shocks. 3. Caterpie Its feet have suction cups designed to stick to any surface. It tenaciously climbs trees to forage. If you touch the feeler on top of its head, it will release a horrible stink to protect itself. 4. Magnemite This Pokémon floats in air on powerful electromagnetic waves generated by the units at its sides. They are extremely powerful magnets, generating enough magnetism to draw in iron objects from over 300 feet away. 5. Butterfree The Powder on its wings is both poisonous and water-resistant, allowing it to fly in the rain and also harm its enemies when it blows the dust at them. 6. Charmander The flame that burns at the tip of its tail is an indication of its emotions. The flame wavers when Charmander is happy, and blazes when it is enraged. 7. Charmeleon This Pokémon mercilessly destroys its foes using its sharp claws. If it encounters a strong foe, it turns aggressive. In this excited state, the flame at the tip of its tail flares with a bluish white color. 8. Charizard This Pokémon flies around the sky in search of powerful opponents. It breathes fire of such great heat that it melts anything. However, it never turns its fiery breath on any opponent weaker than itself. 9. Squirtle Shoots water at prey while in the water. Withdraws into its shell when in danger. 10. Wartortle Its large tail is covered with rich, thick fur that deepens in color with age. The scratches on its shell are evidence of this Pokémon's toughness in battle. 11. Blastoise A brutal Pokémon with pressurized water jets on its shell. They are used for high speed tackles. 12. Snorlax This Pokémon just eats and sleeps. As its rotund bulk builds, it becomes steadily more slothful. Will eat anything, even if the food happens to be a little moldy. It never gets an upset stomach. 13. MissingNo This Pokémon is the result of an anomalous “glitch” in spacetime. Due to its constant state of quantum flux, humans and Pokémon interacting with it for prolonged periods risk falling into flux themselves. In this way, MissingNo distorts reality around it. 14. Articuno A legendary bird Pokémon that can control ice. The flapping of its wings chills the air. As a result, it is said that when this Pokémon flies, snow will fall. 15. Moltres Known as the legendary bird of fire, Moltres has the ability to control fire. If this Pokémon is injured, it is said to dip its body in the molten magma of a volcano to burn and heal itself. 16. Zapdos A legendary bird Pokémon that is said to appear from clouds while dropping enormous lightning bolts. 17. Yamask These Pokémon arose from the spirits of people interred in graves. Each of them carries a mask that used to be its face when it was a person. Sometimes they look at it and cry. 18. '''Umbreon (Shadow Version) This Pokémon arose when hermits performed the Rite of Creation on Eevees in the moonlight, converting them into a relative of the Umbrians. Its golden rings glow under the full moon or when it becomes agitated. Note: This is my own version of Umbreon, which mixes the ordinary version with the Umbrians from PCGs, making them into shadow creatures. 19. [[Zubat|'Zubat']] While living in pitch-black caverns, their eyes gradually grew shut and deprived them of vision. They use ultrasonic waves to detect obstacles. 20. Envy This aquatic Pokémon is part of the shadowy Umbrian family. It’s so envious of the living, its hairs have each taken the form of a beautiful woman. These lure men into the water, where they’re dragged down to their deaths. 21. Ape-Ball This Pokémon is extremely fast and deadly. Their fur is comprised of ultra-sharp spikes, sharp enough to kill someone even with a casual touch. They can overtake their prey from across a large room before the prey even starts running. 22. Woob-Wüb The unluckiest Pokémon in the Universe. Woob-Wüb is extremely likely to die if left to its own devices. Even the tamest environments are too dangerous for Woob-Wüb. Because of this, Pokémon trainers are attracted to them due to the challenge of keeping them alive. 23. Fig This Pokémon exists in a constant state of self-hatred. Figs don’t consider themselves deserving of any good things, including success, freedom, or even life itself. They will gladly sacrifice themselves to a greater being. For this reason they are extremely docile and easy to capture, though they’re not much use in a fight. However, a few trainers claim they’ve unlocked some extraordinary abilities in their Figs. 24. Umbrian These shadow Pokémon were once people, now bound to their mask. If the mask is broken, the Umbrian can no longer remain on this plane. 25. Caelian These Pokémon are composed entirely of light, just as Umbrians are composed of shadow. Like Umbrians, they’re bound to the world through their masks, though their masks are actually crystalline prisms to refract their light as needed. 26. “Baby” (Tutorial Bot with only head) This robotic Pokémon has no appendages and so it can’t do much. However, its boxy structure is mostly hollow, allowing it to store items. Evolves into Box Bot 27. Box Bot This robotic Pokémon has flexible arms and legs, which make it adept at tasks like delivering the mail. Evolves into Tutorial Bot 28. Tutorial Bot This robotic Pokémon hovers in midair. It’s also extremely adept at providing ineffective tutorials. However, its hands, made of blocks, can’t grasp anything. 29. Silver Scorpion This Pokémon is small but extremely durable and extremely deadly. One strike from its stinger can kill most Pokémon. It can also withstand pressure equivalent to the ocean bottom. 30. Moosephant This Pokémon is perpetually surprised at its own existence. It’s otherwise pretty laid-back and relaxed. 31. ZooChomper This Pokémon can absorb anything. When it does, it can take on its characteristics, gaining new abilities. This includes inanimate objects. 32. Green Bubble (When you try to look up Green Bubble’s Pokédex entry, you find yourself looking up another random entry instead.) 33. Tribble This Pokémon has a soothing effect on most other Pokémon, even on humans. Its coos relax the other Pokémon and make it docile. It’s also an extremely efficient reproducer. 34. Ewok This Pokémon is part of the Human family, having adapted to the jungles of another island region. It’s skilled with making elaborate traps using foliage. 35. “Yodal” (Yoda’s Species) This Pokémon is part of the Human family, having adapted to swampy environments. It can move objects with its mind by interacting with a mysterious force. 36. Porg These cliff-dwelling Pokémon dive into the sea to hunt. They’re extremely curious and friendly to human-types. 37. Rancor This semi-reptilian Pokémon has long arms and an armored hide that make it a fearsome predator, especially in closed quarters. However it’s also very slow. 38. BB-8 This robotic Pokémon is effective at interfacing with computer systems, especially those aboard a vehicle. It greatly enhances that vehicle’s performance in battles. 39. Human This Pokémon is adept at making tools and working together in groups, allowing it to have a civilization. It also created Pokéballs to capture other Pokémon and use them to battle and for other purposes. Note: inspired by Game Theory's video on the subject. 40. Squirrel This Pokémon is fast and agile. During the winter, it survives on a supply of nuts it’s hidden. 41. Goomba This fungus-based Pokémon is easy to defeat by jumping on its head. However they are extremely determined and keep marching no matter what, making them popular soldiers. 42. Koopa This turtle-like Pokémon is a loyal soldier. If attacked, it will retreat into its shell. Its shell can slide easily over any surface and builds up enough momentum to knock enemies over. 43. King Koopa (Bowser’s Species) This Pokémon is extremely powerful, can breathe fire, and believes itself the rightful ruler species of the world, created by Arceus for that purpose. It’s adept at commanding lesser Pokémon and forming an army. King Koopas have also been known to abduct human women for unknown reasons. 44. Boo This Pokémon is extremely shy; when observed, it will stop and cover its face. When not seen, however, in sneaks up and attacks its prey. 45. Yo’Ster This dinosaur Pokémon eats almost anything and can convert things it eats into eggs nearly immediately, which it throws as a weapon. Humans are fond of riding their yo’sters. Note: This is more commonly known as Yoshi. In this game I've used an alternate name. 46. Tektite This Pokémon attacks by jumping into its prey. They’re not that powerful, but their dexterity makes them difficult to attack and they’re persistent. 47. Demo Dog About the size of a small dog, this Pokémon’s thick skin and strong muscles make it a serious threat. It can withstand a few gunshots and can climb walls. 48. Demogorgon This Pokémon is extremely strong and durable. Its two heads war to control its body, but when their gazes fall upon an enemy they can hypnotize and manipulate it. Demogorgon can smell blood from far off. It can also move objects with its mind and even travel between dimensions. Its main weakness is fire. 49. Metroid This parasitic Pokémon feeds on the life-energy of its prey. 50. Kirby This single-celled Pokémon is a distant cousin of the ZooChomper. It can suck up enemies into its mouth and take on some of their characteristics. It can also fly by sucking in air, increasing his volume, and flapping his “nubblies”. 51. Krypton Firefly This Pokémon is said to originate from a long-dead planet in deep space. Due to Earth’s lighter gravity, the Firefly has become an incredibly fast flier with durable skin. It also breathes fire. 52. Zoombini This Pokémon doesn’t have any hands but is highly intelligent, having great logic skills. It’s also very friendly and trusting of other creatures. Xenophobia is unknown amongst the Zoombinis. 53. Pikmin This plant Pokémon grows as a rooted plant; when uprooted, it becomes extremely loyal to whoever uprooted it, following them and performing tasks for them. 54. Creeper This Pokémon is made from blocks of peat moss. It waits till another Pokémon is nearby, builds up air in its sacks, and explodes concussively, discharging its spores and destroying everything nearby. 55. Enderman These mysterious Pokémon are docile until looked in the eyes. Then they attack viciously. They’re extremely sensitive to water, and when splashed, will run away at super speeds to avoid it. 56. Pac-Man This Pokémon is a voracious eater, able to eat an endless amount of food without gaining weight. It has no natural defense against shadow-type Pokémon, except that when fed energizing food, it can gobble them up for a short time. 57. Ghost (Pac-Man) These Pokémon typically hunt in packs. They surround their prey and feed on them. If destroyed, they can regenerate at the nearest concentration of ghostly energy. 58. Morlock This Pokémon evolved from humans, and has learned to feed on other human-types. It’s adept at climbing and operating machinery. It’s used to living in a low-light environment, so bright lights will stun it. 59. Zergling These Pokémon have a hive mind with other Zerg-types. While individual Zerglings are unintelligent, the hive mind as a whole becomes very intelligent when enough are linked together. Individuals are relatively weak but they’re fast, tending to attack in large numbers unexpectedly. This is known as a “Ling Rush”. 60. Xenomorph This Pokémon is an effective hunter. It can sense its prey’s thoughts to stalk them. Its blood is corrosive acid, able to eat through anything. 61. Andalite This Pokémon can acquire the DNA of another Pokémon it touches, and then “morph” into it. If it stays in that shape for too long, it will remain as that Pokémon forever. Its tail is also a deadly weapon and it can see 360 degrees with its stalk eyes. 62. Licker This Pokémon’s long tongue can be used as a deadly weapon, impaling its prey. It’s also adept at climbing walls and can survive multiple gunshots. 63. Godzooky This Pokémon can awkwardly fly but is extremely clumsy. It’s friendly and no slouch in a fight, but it sometimes harms itself accidentally. 64. Godzilla This legendary Pokémon is a gigantic monster, taller than some skyscrapers. Its hide is so durable it can survive most conventional weapons, even from tanks and planes. It also breathes radioactive plasma fire. Category:Pokémon